The present invention relates to a technology of manufacturing semiconductor devices, and particularly, to a technology effective when applied to resin molding.
Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 1998-270602) discloses a structure in which electronic parts mounted on a circuit substrate are covered with a sealing layer including a thermoplastic resin, and a method for forming the sealing layer by the thermoplastic resin.